


Poker

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Strip poker always leads to one thing. Sort of.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 1204<br/><b>Prompt from Befitandchase (Tumblr)</b> after she read Olicitations Day 14<br/>This needs to be expanded. And possibly involve a smutty version dealing with strip poker…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker

** **

**Poker**  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, John Diggle/Lyla  
**Rating: MA (Sexual content)**  
**Summary:** Strip poker always leads to one thing. Sort of.  
**Word Count:** 1204  
**Prompt from Befitandchase (Tumblr)**  after she read olicitations-challenge-day-14

This needs to be expanded. And possibly involve a smutty version dealing with strip poker…

 

**Poker**  
“Aw come on, Dig. It will be fun.” Felicity said.

“I will not play strip poker with the two of you. Especially you, Felicity. You’re like my sister.” Diggle made a face. “You two have fun.”

“Sister? Really?” Felicity tilted her head. “Thanks Dig. I’m flattered.”

Dig grinned and grabbed his jacket. He patted Oliver on the shoulder. “Later.”

“Are you in?” Felicity started to shuffle the deck again.

Oliver sighed. “We should go home and get some sleep.”

“I have to wait for the updates to finish.” Felicity said. “Come on. Humor me.”

“OK but I happen to know you are counting cards.” Oliver said.

“I can’t count what I can’t see.” Felicity said. “Stud?”

“Fine.” Oliver said. He sat up. “I’m dealing this time.”

“Oh and shoes, socks and earrings count in pairs. So you can’t take off one shoe. It has to be both.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Felicity tried to look innocent and failed.

“You have done this before, haven’t you?” Oliver accused her.

“Maybe.” Felicity smirked. “I’m at a disadvantage, you know I’m wearing less than you.”

Oliver looked up surprised. “Then we are even.”

“Just deal.”

Oliver dealt the deck and Felicity won the hand.

Oliver took off his shoes and passed her the deck.

Felicity shuffled and dealt the next hand. Oliver won the hand. Felicity took off her heels and tucked her feet under her.

Oliver looked at her and started dealing the next hand.

“The floor is cold.” Felicity answered his unasked question.

Oliver lost and took off his shirt.

Felicity looked at him.

“I don’t have on socks.”

Felicity lost the next hand and took off her earrings and Oliver laughed.

“Just give me the cards.” Felicity said.

He slid the deck over to her.

“Oh-kay.” She took the deck and shuffled. She won the next hand. “Pay up Queen.”

Oliver took off his jeans. “It’s a good thing I have on some shorts. It is sort of cold in here.”

Felicity snorted. “I half expected you to be commando. I know you do it sometimes.”

“Only in sweats and how do you know?” Oliver eyed her suspiciously.

Felicity blushed. “I notice things. So one more hand and I win then.”

“Yeah.” Oliver grinned. “What do you win anyway?”

“I don’t know I will have to think about what I want for my victory.” Felicity shuffled the deck and dealt the hand. “Maybe a day off or something. The problem is that you can’t go a day without me.”  

Oliver looked at his cards and smiled. He laid his cards on the table. “Three of a kind. Take something off, Felicity.”

Felicity laid her cards down. “Royal flush.”

Oliver looked at the cards on the table. “I’m beginning to think you stack the deck too.”

“I don’t know how.” Felicity said. “I can learn on line for next time.”

“I don’t believe you.” Oliver stood up and pulled off his shorts and walked around the table. “Is this what you want, Felicity?”

“It must not be that cold in here.” Felicity said.

Oliver laughed. He walked over and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the table.

“Oliver!” Felicity said as she put her hands on his bare chest.

He cupped her chin and kissed her. She responded quickly she wrapped her arms around him.

He slid his hands up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

She lifted her legs to his waist and moaned as he pushed inside her.

They moved together frantically. Kissing and moaning as they met each other’s thrusts.

Felicity sank her nails into his shoulders as she climaxed. She leaned back and cried out. “Oliver!”   

 

 

Felicity woke with a start. She had that dream again. Why was she dreaming of having sex with Oliver? They were playing poker last night but it was for cash. She shook her head and rolled on her back.

“Hi Felicity.” Oliver said from the foot of the bed.

Felicity sat up and pulled the covers up to her chin. “Oliver, how did you get in here? Oh right. You used your ninja skills. Why are you in here?”

“I came to pick you up for lunch. We were going to meet Dig and Lyla at the new place downtown.” Oliver said. “Felicity, were you dreaming about me?”

“No! Why would you think that?” Felicity felt herself blush.

“You were moaning and you kept saying my name.” Oliver grinned. “It was a sex dream, wasn’t it?”

“No! It wasn’t. Get out. I need to get dressed.” Felicity said.

Oliver grinned. He started to leave but turned around and looked back in the doorway. “Felicity, I have dreams about you too. I’ve had them ever since you stepped on the landmine and landed on top of you.”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something but he was gone before she could think of anything.

Felicity climbed out of bed and went into the living room where Oliver was sitting on the sofa. “You have what?”

“Sex dreams about you.” Oliver said as he picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. “I love that outfit but I think you should change for lunch.”

Felicity looked down at herself. She realized she was standing there in just a tee shirt and cotton panties. “Oh god!”

Oliver gave her a look she had never seen him give her before.

“Am I still sleeping?” Felicity asked. She pinched herself on the arm. OW! No I’m not. Oh-kay. Stop looking at me especially like that.”

She grabbed a pillow from the chair and covered herself as she ran back into the bedroom. She slammed the door and leaned on it.

This was not what she expected at all. She decided it never happened and got dressed. She put on her dark pink dress with the cut out in front.

She walked into the living room and Oliver stood up.

“Let’s just go.” She grabbed her purse and her coat and Oliver followed her out the door.

They got to the restaurant and Diggle stood up.

“You two are late.” Diggle said.

“Felicity overslept.” Oliver said. “I guess I have been working her too hard.”

“I was just tired. It had nothing to do with Oliver at all.” Felicity said.

Diggle looked at the big grin on Oliver’s face and knew something was going on.

“John was just telling me that you all play poker.” Lyla said. “I love to sit in sometime. Maybe we could even play a little strip poker.”

Felicity choked on the water she was drinking.

Oliver leaned over and whispered. “So that’s how I got naked in your dream.”

Felicity glared at him. She whispered back. “Get your mind out of my panties, Oliver.” 

“What is going on? Wait! Are you two a couple?” Lyla asked. “Because I would swear I heard the words ‘naked’ and ‘panties’.”

Diggle scowled. “Please tell me you weren’t late because you were having sex.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it. Would we, Felicity? Oliver grinned as he teased her.

“Shut up.” Felicity said. She blushed the same color as her dress. 

Diggle raised an eyebrow at them.


End file.
